


Day after day among the extraordinary children

by CATHARSlS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enfants avec des supers pouboirs receuillis dans un Orphelinat, Family Fluff, Fluff, Grand Manoir, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orphanage, Pouvoirs magiques
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATHARSlS/pseuds/CATHARSlS
Summary: | IwaOi | BokuAka | KuroShou | KenHina |L'Orphelinat est un endroit merveilleux. Perdu au milieu des arbres et des buissons, il se dresse, imposant, pour protéger ses enfants. Ses enfants particuliers.Suivez leur quotidien.





	1. Chapter 1

Bon, déjà merci à [LovingHeart_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LovingHeart_) de soutenir toutes mes idées de merde, grâce à toi je commence trente fictions et j'en termine aucune mdrrr

Aussi, sachez que je fais cette fiction avant tout pour m'entrainer: en effet ici la rédaction va se faire au présent, ce que je n'ai jamais fait ! Cette fiction sera donc un test, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Egalement, l'histoire s'inspire un peu de _Miss Perigrine et les enfants particuliers_ , version Haikyu, parce que j'adore faire les UA les plus improbables aha

Il n'y aura pas un grand plot, juste de petits chapitres narrant le quotidien de tous ces enfants particuliers !

 **Disclaimer** : comme d'habitude, Haikyuu ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.

En espérant que cela vous plaise ! 

 


	2. Un

Le soleil entre distraitement par les interstices des lourds rideaux sombres, et le lit de Tooru flotte gentiment dans les airs. Au début, ce n'est que de quelques centimètres à peine, puis rapidement il finit par s'envoler complètement, se déplaçant dans la pièce comme un bateau sur la mer.

La chambre est plutôt grande et mal rangée, et malheureusement elle n'est pas parfaitement carrée ce qui oblige le lit à se cogner contre les coins de temps à autres.

Le mouvement régulier qu'effectue le cadre finit par lui faire froncer les sourcils, lui donne le mal de mer, et Tooru est finalement tiré de son sommeil. D'une main fatiguée, il attrape son oreiller et marmonne, en le lançant un peu plus bas :

– Hajime...

Son projectile n'atteint pas sa cible, et il n'a plus rien à lancer. Puisant dans ses forces restantes, il tenta à nouveau, un peu plus fort :

– Hajime...

Mais son ami et colocataire ne se réveille pas, et Tooru peine à se détacher du rêve dans lequel Hajime est plongé. Coincé entre la réalité qu'il tente d'atteindre et les pensées du brun qui l'attirent sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, il parvient tout de même, au bout d'un moment, à ouvrir les yeux, et roule sur le coté jusqu'à atteindre le bord.

Il se laisse tomber, chute de moins d'un mètre, et atterrit bien heureusement sur le lit de son ami. Ce dernier se réveille dans un sursaut et un cri étranglé, et Tooru finit quand même sur le sol, à deux doigts de se faire écraser par son propre sommier qui retombe brutalement au sol.

Ils restent tous les deux immobiles pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que le châtain souffle :

– Tu rêvais d'un bateau volant ?

– Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de t'incruster dans mes rêves.

– Et moi je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de faire voler mon lit.

Ils savent bien qu'ils sont incapables de maîtriser leurs dons – pas encore, tout du moins – mais ces réveils brutaux ne les aident pas à être de bonne humeur.

Soudain, à coté de l'armoire de Tooru, une tête sort lentement du miroir. Mika les fusille du regard, encore ensommeillée, et les menace en détachant chaque syllabe :

– Si je vous entends encore une fois avant dix heures, vous êtes morts, c'est clair ?

Puis elle disparaît comme elle est venue, et la pièce redevient silencieuse. Tooru lève la tête, lance un regard à son meilleur ami, et rampe jusqu'à se glisser sous les couvertures avec lui.

– T'as un lit, remarque t-il en se poussant tout de même pour lui faire de la place.

Il parle plus bas désormais, peu désireux de faire revenir Mika. Une fois, elle les a poussé du haut du clocher de l'orphelinat parce que Tooru avait salit sa jupe en marchant dessus – certes, Keiji était en bas, mais cela n'excusait rien –. Une fois bien installé, le brun se rendort le premier et Tooru le rejoint dans son rêve, en sachant très bien qu'il ne déteste pas réellement cela.


	3. Deux

Il est 23h30, et le chat de Keiji vient de tomber dans l'aquarium à poissons. Assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, il regarde l'animal gesticuler dans les tous sens, puis en voyant qu'il met de l'eau partout, se décide et se lève pour le sortir de là.

Dans ses mains, il le regarde avec un petit air coupable comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de faire, et qu'il le regrettait un peu. Keiji lâche un soupir, pose son chat au sol – et ce dernier ne bouge pas – puis va attraper une serviette dans son armoire. Il le sèche un peu, puis décide que cette boule à poils longs pourra faire le reste seul.

Il le reprend dans ses bras, puis le pose à coté de sa fenêtre, qu'il ouvre pour lui laisser le choix. Dehors, il fait nuit et l'air est encore tiède ; c'est agréable. Il la laisse ainsi, puis se détourne pour aller observer son aquarium. Aujourd'hui, il n'en veut plus. Cela ne fait que trois jours, pourtant la culpabilité le tue et il ne pense désormais plus qu'à une chose : les libérer.

Ce soir, c'est ce qu'il va faire.

Débranchant le filtre et tout ces câbles que Kenma lui a installé – son ami lui avait affirmé que pour l'instant, ces petites créatures étaient heureuses avec lui, mais cela faisait trois jours. Peut-être le détestaient-ils, à présent ? – il prend l'aquarium dans ses bras et soupire devant le poids.

Évidemment, c'est lourd.

Prenant sur lui, Keiji soulève l'objet et s'avance doucement jusqu'à sa fenêtre en faisant attention à chaque pas. Un fois devant, il l'ouvre entièrement en la poussant du bout du pied et se remercie mentalement d'être tout de même un peu agile. Les séances du samedi matin de Tooru avait au moins un bon coté.

Keiji lève les yeux vers le ciel, les étoiles, et ses pieds se décollent du sol. Il passe par l'encadrement, et s'envole dans la nuit sans un bruit. Sa chambre fait face au jardin arrière, et il lui suffit de flotter pendant un moment pour atteindre la grande mare. Quand ses pieds se posent sur l'herbe humide, il remarque qu'il n'a pas pris de chaussures. Ce n'est pas grave. La sensation est agréable.

Comme ses bras commencent à faiblir, il s'approche de l'eau et s'accroupit pour poser l'aquarium sur le sol. Les poissons ont l'air agité, et il murmure dans le silence :

– Je suis désolé d'avoir été égoïste.

Puis renverse le grand bocal carré et laisse l'eau et les petites animaux rejoindre cette grande mare dans laquelle il les a trouvé. Keiji reste assis là longtemps, jusqu'à ce que son chat vienne le rejoindre et se frotte à ses jambes.

Il lui lance un regard et lui gratte le dessus de la tête.

– Toi, je ne te garde pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es libre ?

Il parle à voix basse, presque gêné de déranger la tranquillité qui règne. Il sait bien qu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Kuroo et Bokuto sont certainement en train de faire des bêtises, mais ici tout est calme.

Bien sûr, le chat ne répond pas. Seul Kenma aurait pu l'entendre. À la place, il monte sur ses genoux et tente de s'introduire dans son t-shirt.

Keiji rit, et remarque que nombre de poissons se sont approchés du bord. Il trempe un doigt dans l'eau, hésitant, et l'un deux vient s'y frotter.

Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres, et finalement, quand la nuit devient plus fraîche et que toutes les lumières sont éteintes derrière lui, le brun fait demi-tour, prend le chat dans ses bras, et s'envole jusqu'à sa chambre.

 


	4. Trois

Pour Kuroo, les souvenirs de son arrivée à l'Orphelinat sont flous. Il se rappelle la pièce noire dans laquelle l'enfermait sa mère, puis la main douce et gentille qui l'avait conduit jusque là. Vielle, un peu caleuse, mais incroyablement bienveillante. En forçant un peu, il se souvient aussi des trois gamins de son âge qui l'avaient attendu près de la porte d'entrée : Tooru, Kotaro, et Hajime.

L'un était timide comme pas deux, l'autre hyperactif et bavard comme une pie, et le dernier fronçait les sourcils en permanence et fusillait tout le monde du regard.

Dans cet endroit, personne n'avait de nom de famille et personne ne parlait de _l'avant_. Pourtant, Kuroo avait demandé l'autorisation, et le professeur Nekomata avait accepté : ainsi, pratiquement personne ne l'appelait plus Tetsurou. Kenma aussi avait fait ça, mais lui portait déjà un nom avant de venir.

Il est Kuroo, et parfois il est qu'une ombre sombre.

Dans le calme rassurant de sa chambre, Kuroo reprend sa respiration. De temps à autre, il a besoin de ça : du calme, du silence. Cela ne dure pas très longtemps, en général, et plus le temps passe, moins il ressent le besoin de s'isoler. Il adore l'Orphelinat, et il adore les gens qui y sont – sauf Suguru, lui il peut largement s'en passer – et il ne veut pas que ses amis remarquent que quelque chose ne va pas.

Inspirant profondément, il se laisse glisser dans l'ombre que crée la lumière qui passe sous sa porte. Il s'y perd quelques instants, et n'est plus personne. Plus de sensations, plus rien du tout, il peut tout simplement se reposer un peu.

Mais ce calme ne peut pas durer indéfiniment, et soudain la porte s'ouvre : Suguru rentre dans la pièce et la balaye du regard.

– Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on envoie te chercher, mais sache que le déjeuner est prêt.

Son regard se pose là où Kuroo venait de disparaître, comme s'il savait – il sait toujours – et il soupire.

– C'est Mika qui a aidé a le préparer, et si tout le monde n'est pas là elle va taper sur quelqu'un.

Soudain, l'ombre se transforme, ondule, et une tête apparaît. Kuroo a l'impression d'être endormi, encore piégé dans cet état second, mais trouve quand même la force de ricaner. Il murmure d'une voix rauque :

– C'est sur toi qu'elle va taper, tu veux dire.

Il se sent déjà prêt à retourner d'où il vient, comme au milieu d'un cocon dans lequel il peut se régénérer, mais la voix de Suguru le ramène sans cesse vers la vraie vie.

– Parfaitement. En fait, je serais même pas étonné si elle prend l'un de nous pour taper sur l'autre.

Un sourire ensommeillé naît sur les lèvres de Kuroo.

– Il te reste dix minutes max, le prévient Suguru. Après j'envoie la bête.

Soudain, il se rend compte que cet imbécile essaye de l'aider. Dans l'état où il est, cela lui fait plaisir et il est à deux doigts de le remercier.

À deux doigts seulement, car il rajoute :

– Je regarderai ta mort avec un bol de pop-corn.

Un grognement échappe à Kuroo, et il se fait de nouveau avaler par les ombres tandis que Suguru ferme la porte.

Quand il descend enfin, la salle à manger est vide et Mika l'attend avec un air peiné.

 


	5. Quatre

L'arrivée d'un nouveau ou d'une nouvelle, c'est toujours un événement à l'Orphelinat. Au début, ils n'étaient que quelques uns. À présent, ils sont une vingtaine.

Le professeur les prévient toujours à l'avance afin que les plus timides – comme Yachi – se fassent à l'idée, et que la chambre ait le temps d'être préparée. Ils s'y mettent tous – enfin, pas tous, mais une bonne partie tout de même – afin que la pièce soit aérée et sente bon le propre. Les draps sont changés, quelques bougies sont allumées, et les poussières sont faites. Parfois, Kenma demande aux araignées d'aller se trouver une autre maison.

Aujourd'hui, le nouveau venu est un garçon de quinze ans. Le même âge que Kenma. C'est une chose rare, car souvent les nouveaux sont jeunes, retirés à des familles abusives ou bien sauvés de la nature dans laquelle ils s'étaient perdus. Seul un faisait parti de l'armé à tout juste sept ans et demi.

Quand la seule et unique voiture s'arrête au milieu du jardin, ils sont tous là. Les yeux rivés sur la portière passagère, ils observent, silencieux. Kotaro remue d'un pied sur l'autre. Kuroo regarde le soleil avec un air irrité, comme s'il est responsable de ses malheurs. Kenma s'en fiche.

Quand le professeur descend et fait le tour de la voiture, tout le monde se redresse. Mika et Tooru ont l'air impatient. La portière s'ouvre, un pied apparaît, puis une touffe de cheveux roux. Ce garçon a un sourire un peu étrange sur les lèvres : entre timide et heureux, il doit se demander s'il a le droit d'être là.

Soudain, Kenma relève la tête, et un oiseau se pose sur son épaule.

– _Maman m'a dit qu'il était gentil. Maman lui rendait visite._

Il chante à son oreille quelques instants, puis s'envole à nouveau. Pendant ce temps, le garçon s'est approché, et il se trouve à présent juste devant eux.

– Les enfants, voici Shoyo.

Le rouquin hoche la tête, une fois, deux fois, très rapidement. Il paraît nerveux. Le professeur lui pose une main sur le crane, le décoiffe un peu, puis le pousse en avant. Tooru est le premier à lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Et comme l'approbation de Tooru compte plus que tout, les autres s'avancent immédiatement. Ils lui sourient, lui serrent la main ; même Suguru y met du sien. Ils l'entraînent ensuite à l'intérieur, et le garçon à les larmes aux yeux, mais fait tout pour le cacher.

Kenma le suit du retard.

Plus tard, lorsque les autres commencent enfin à lui laisser de l'espace, il va le voir. Assis par terre dans le jardin, regardant la mare, Shoyo garde les poings fermés. Il lève des yeux, regarde le ciel, écoute les plus jeunes jouer dans l'herbe, observe Kuroo et Kotaro jouer au volley. Cet endroit est plein de vie, et cela lui fait du bien.

Et tout à coup, Kenma s'assoit à ses cotés. Il s'allonge, ferme les yeux, et murmure :

– Bienvenue.

Il ne lui demande pas ce qu'il peut faire. Il ne lui demande pas d'où il vient. Il ne lui demande pas comment le professeur l'a trouvé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des biches et des cerfs s'approchent, boivent à la mare. Un lapin monte sur le ventre de Kenma, et s'y couche. Le chat de Keiji vient se poser à coté de sa tête, et lui raconte ce qu'il a vu aujourd'hui.

Shoyo observe cet étrange phénomène, un sourire aux lèvres, puis s'allonge à ses cotés, et ferme les yeux.

La sécurité est un sentiment extraordinaire, et il peut en sentir le goût sur sa langue.

 


	6. Cinq

Aujourd'hui, Kotaro aide aux fourneaux, et c'est une véritable catastrophe. Pas qu'il soit nul en cuisine, non : en vérité il est même plutôt bon. Il sait associer les goûts, et se débrouille pas trop mal avec les sauces. Pour ce midi, c'est des frites, et Tooru manque de le jeter par la fenêtre une bonne dizaine de fois. À présent il n'en peut plus. Kotaro est gentil, il veut bien faire, il veut aider. Mais il finit toujours par tout faire brûler, et si le châtain retrouve encore une seule de ses pommes de terre carbonisée, il ne répond plus de rien.

Heureusement, il est à peine midi et le temps est chaud ; toutes les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes et permettent à la fumée noire et opaque de s'échapper à l'extérieur. Au moins, ils peuvent respirer.

– Kotaro, je t'ai déjà dit d'y aller doucement. Ton but n'est pas de transformer la maison en tas de cendres, mais de faire cuire cette foutue patate.

Alors le garçon réessaye : ses mains s'éclairent, sa peau devient plus chaude. Il se concentre autant qu'il le peut tandis que ses cheveux se dressent sur sa tête, mais la chaleur ne fait qu'augmenter et l'eau dans laquelle se trouve la nourriture se met à bouillir. Elle déborde. Elle coule partout : sur les meubles, au sol, un peu sur le mur.

Tooru lâche un nouveau grognement désespéré, et Kotaro s'arrête avec un petit air penaud.

– Pardon...

– Pas grave, finit-il par soupirer. On réessayera un autre jour.

Et il est sincère. Tout est une question d'entraînement. Kotaro a toujours eu du mal à contrôler sa chaleur, et ça commence tout juste à évoluer. Les murs de sa chambre sont faits à quatre vingt dix-neuf pourcent de matières ininflammables, si bien que quand il finit par y mettre le feu, ce dernier ne se propage pas. Bien sûr, ça sent un peu le cochon grillé, mais tout le monde s'y est fait depuis le temps.

– Le repas doit être prêt dans trente minutes. Tu sais quoi ? Va mettre la table.

Les repas sont plutôt bien organisés : tous les jours l'assignation change si bien que personne ne doit faire à manger plus d'une fois par semaine. La nourriture vient du potager que Shimizu fait pousser, dans le jardin, et les sucreries prisent en dessert proviennent de Koushi, qui passe ses après midi à ça.

Soudain, Mika entre dans la cuisine, lance un regard à Kotaro, puis à Tooru.

– Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Et ce jour là, le repas n'est servi qu'avec dix minutes de retard.

 


	7. Six

Quand Tooru ouvre les yeux, le temps est humide et il a le nez bouché. Ses yeux le piquent, et quand il réussit enfin à se redresser, la chambre est calme et vide : Hajime n'est pas là. Sa tête tourne, et tourne encore, et quand sa vision se stabilise, il se glisse hors des couvertures et sort dans le couloir.

Cet étage est calme, et ils ne sont que six dans cette partie là : Tooru et Hajime, qui partagent leur chambre depuis le début, Kuroo, Kotaro, Suguru, et Keiji. Heureusement, quand les deux plus bruyants veulent faire des bêtises, ils se rendent au rez-de-chaussée ou au deuxième étage. Le troisième et le premier sont respectivement protégés par Tooru et Mika, et ni Kuroo ni Kotaro ne sont suicidaires.

La lumière le fait froncer les sourcils, et il a envie de faire demi-tour pour retourner sous sa couette. Malheureusement, il a faim, et personne n'est aux alentours. Tooru marche lentement, pas à pas, et descend les escaliers en bois en faisant attention à où il met les pieds. Les pensées des habitants lui viennent petit à petit, bruyante, et il sent un mal de tête poindre derrière ses paupières. Son nez coule toujours, et il renifle de plus en plus.

En bas, il se rend compte que tout le monde est dans le salon. Les plus petits font la siestes, et il remarque Yachi endormie sur l'un des nombreux canapés moelleux. Mika lui caresse les cheveux.

Kuroo, qui joue aux échecs avec Koushi, relève la tête et le remarque. Il lui sourit, puis se met à crier :

– Hajime ! Il est debout !

Tooru renifle, puis se demande pourquoi ils sont tous à l'intérieur. Le professeur devait être dans son bureau, vu l'heure qu'il était – quelle heure était-il, d'ailleurs ? –.

Soudain, son meilleur ami apparaît – de nulle part lui semble t-il, alors qu'il était simplement allongé sur un canapé – et s'approche de lui. Il pose sa main sur son front, puis lui demande :

– Ça va mieux ?

– Tout roule, croasse Tooru.

Il aurait bien besoin d'un grand verre d'eau.

– Mon cul, répond Hajime et il récolte un regard noir de Kentaro qui bouche les oreilles de Lev.

Alors, il prend son ami par les épaules et le pousse vers la cuisine. Une fois seuls, il fronce les sourcils et affirme :

– Tu es malade.

– Peut-être.

Mais là, Tooru renifle encore une fois, et se met à tousser. Sa gorge lui fait un peu mal, c'est vrai.

– J'ai soif, affirme t-il et il se détourne pour se sortir un verre.

L'eau froide lui fait du bien, et quand il place le verre contre sa joue, un frisson le parcourt. Il lève les yeux, et remarque qu'il pleut averse. L'hiver arrive.

Son regard tombe ensuite sur Hajime, qui est en train de lui réchauffer une assiette. Tooru sourit, puis s'assoit à table. Il a presque envie de se rendormir, là, les bras croisés, percé par le bruit que fait son ami, mais tout à coup ce dernier pose sa nourriture devant lui et l'instant est rompu.

– Mange. Ensuite tu pourras retourner dormir.

Ce qu'il fait, même si c'est dur car sa gorge lui fait mal. Plus le temps passe, et plus la lumière lui fait mal à la tête, alors il finit par avaler ses légumes les yeux fermés. Une fois son repas terminé, et se lève, s'avance vers Hajime, lui fait un câlin, puis se détourne.

En remontant les escaliers, il l'entend déclarer à ses amis :

– Je vous préviens vous deux, je vous entends et vous êtes morts.

Et il est étonné quand Kuroo et Kotaro répondent :

– Oui, chef.

Dans sa chambre, le rideau est tiré et l'obscurité lui fait du bien. Comme il a froid, il vole la couverture d'Hajime en s'excusant à voix basse, et quand il s'apprête à aller s'allonger, quelque chose gratte à sa porte. Au départ, il pense que c'est le chat de Keiji, donc il ne bouge pas, mais le bruit recommence.

Quand il ouvre la porte, Tooru n'est qu'à moitié surpris de tomber sur un immense loup au pelage vert. Il sourit, s'écarte pour le laisser rentrer, puis cette fois-ci retourne s'allonger. Suguru le regarde faire un instant, puis s'approche, saute sur son lit et se colle contre lui, transmettant ainsi sa chaleur.

La sensation est agréable, et le châtain se rendort rapidement, même avec le nez bouché, et bercé par le son de la pluie s'écrasant sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre.

 


	8. Sept

L'année de leur douze ans, Tooru organise une réunion dans la chambre de Keiji. Il y invite ses trois meilleurs amis – plus Keiji, puisque, et bien, il était déjà là – pour annoncer sa grande décision :

– Aujourd'hui, je fonde la Ligue.

Il se tient debout, devant la fenêtre, les mains sur les hanches dans une pose qui se veut sûrement classe. Seul Keiji applaudit, mais son visage reste neutre. Hajime fronce les sourcils – où alors étaient-ils déjà froncés – et Kuroo et Kotaro se lancent un regard.

Ce dernier lève la main, et Tooru le pointe du doigt pour lui donner la parole.

– La ligue de quoi ?

– De super-héros ! S'exclame t-il, presque heureux que quelqu'un ait posé la question. Nous sommes des super-héros avec des supers pouvoirs.

Il hoche la tête d'un air heureux, et tout d'un coup Hajime arrête de froncer les sourcils. Il se redresse, attentif, et fourre ses mains dans la poche centrale de son sweat-shirt. Kuroo, lui, semble bien moins enthousiaste.

– Et vous avez besoin de moi pour faire le méchant, c'est ça ?

Tooru le regarde avec des yeux ronds, avant de s'exclamer :

– Quoi ? Non ! On est cinq, comme une équipe. Ce sont les autres, les méchants.

Il reprend sa pose, la tête haute et le torse bombé.

– On doit faire régner l'ordre.

Et aussi simplement que ça, ils commencent à vadrouiller dans l'Orphelinat. D'après eux, les alentours sont dangereux et le professeur est en danger : leur rôle est de protéger les plus jeunes, et celui de Kuroo d'embêter Suguru. Ils font des cascades dans les escaliers, sautent des fenêtres, se déplacent dans un vaisseau en carton qu'ils ont fabriqué, et qu'Hajime soulève grâce à ses pouvoirs – afin que cela fasse moins lourd, Keiji vole à coté, sa nouvelle cape au vent –. Keiji aide Kuroo à se fabriquer la sienne, et ils finissent par devoir empêcher Kotaro de s'en faire une aussi – cela aurait été la catastrophe assurée, avec une odeur de brûlée en prime –.

Ils patrouillent dans la forêt, font des bonnes actions, et se trouvent même des noms de super-héros : Tooru s'autoproclame leader de la Ligue.

– Et pourquoi ça serait toi, le chef ? proteste Kuroo. Ça pourrait être Hajime. Ou Keiji.

– Ou toi ? hasarde Kotaro.

– Ou moi, exactement !

– Non, ça peut être que moi ! J'ai le meilleur pouvoir de toute façon.

Tooru boude un peu, il n'aime pas vraiment que son autorité soit remise en question, surtout alors que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de la création de leur bande.

Hajime se remet à froncer les sourcils, et Kuroo se lève, outré :

– Comment ça t'as le meilleur pouvoir ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

– Non : regarde si je suis le chef personne ne peut me mentir ou garder des secrets. Tiens, d'ailleurs je sais que la semaine derrière Suguru t'as fait pleurer en cachant ta –

– Mais tais-toi !

Kuroo est rouge de colère.

– Tu avais promis de pas lire dans nos pensées !

– Mais j'y peux rien, tu penses trop fort !

Ils se regardent en chien de faïence, puis soudain Kuroo enlève sa cape et la jette au sol.

– Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois notre chef.

Il se force à penser quelque chose de méchant, et les yeux de Tooru se remplissent de larmes.

– Très bien ! rétorque t-il. Et bien on a qu'à dissoudre la ligue ! Si vous continuez, ça sera sans moi !

Les autres les regardent, confus, et Keiji se met à flotter jusqu'au plafond.

– Arrêtez de crier ! les gronde Kotaro. Vous faites peur à Keiji.

Il pointe du doigt le garçon qui s'est replié dans un coin, et cela semble faire redescendre tout le monde. Tooru fusille une nouvelle fois Kuroo du regard, puis sort de la chambre en jouant des talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claque et Hajime et Kotaro échange un regard.

– Je vais le chercher, déclare le brun en se levant.

– Et moi je m'occupe de Keiji, affirme Kotaro en levant les yeux.

Il laisse échapper une grimace en constatant que le concerné longe le plafond avec les mains sur les oreilles, et quand Kuroo aperçoit ça aussi, il se lève et déclare :

– Bon, moi je vais trouver Suguru du coup. Bonne chance. Et pardon.

Puis il s'enfuit également.


	9. Huit

Tooru boude pendant deux semaines. Il évite tout le monde – sauf Hajime – et fusille du regard Kuroo à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent. Tous les autres le remarquent, mais personne n'ose dire quelque chose – depuis que Tooru est passé au dessus de sa période de timidité, il vaut mieux de pas l'irriter – si bien que l'atmosphère à l'Orphelinat commence à se faire lourde.

Un jour, Hajime et lui se font des passes avec un ballon quand Keiji et Suguru viennent s'asseoir en dessous de l'arbre. Ils restent là, immobile, et soudain Tooru sent des regards un peu trop appuyé sur sa personne. Il tente d'ignorer cela, mais au bout d'un moment il n'en peut plus. Il attrape le ballon, le cale contre sa hanche, puis se retourne vers les deux importuns.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ?

Keiji le fixe sans rien dire, et Suguru ricane.

– On vient profiter du paysage, affirme le brun.

– Ouais, le paysage d'un boudeur professionnel dans son environnement naturel.

Tooru le fusille du regard et pose le ballon au sol.

– Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

Suguru se lève et s'approche.

– Oui, moi j'ai des choses à dire. Petit un, commence t-il en leva son index devant le visage du châtain, je suis vexé de ne pas avoir été invité dans votre ligue de supers héros. Genre, vraiment vexé. Petit deux, reprend Kuroo avant que je le tue, parce que je te jure que si je le retrouve une fois de plus dans une ombre de ma chambre, ton ami fini en charpie.

Une fois son petit discours terminé, il pose ses mains sur ses hanches avec un petit air fier et attend que son ami réponde. Mais ce dernier se contente de renifler.

– Tu peux le garder. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Et ça sert à rien de faire le fier avec moi, je sais très bien que vous vous aimez bien : je lis dans les pensées tu te souviens ?

La seconde d'après, Suguru est rouge de colère et se met à grogner. Il fusille Tooru du regard, crache :

– Vous savez quoi ? Démerdez vous, puisque tu veux la jouer comme ça.

Puis se transforme en gros félin et s'enfuit vers la forêt à toute vitesse. L'espace d'un instant, le châtain se sent coupable. Le regard de Keiji se fait triste, et il se lève.

– Tu sais, affirme le plus jeune, Kotaro est triste. Et Kuroo est triste. Et Suguru est triste parce que Kuroo est triste et ne l'embête même plus. Et moi... je ne veux pas vous voir triste.

Tout en parlant, ses pieds se décollent petit à petit du sol et il flotte. Tooru le fixe, entend ses pensées, ses ressentis, puis soupir.

– Je vais... aller enterrer la hache de guerre, d'accord ?

Il tend la main, attrape le t-shirt du brun et le ramène sur terre.

– Tout roule.

Puis il lance un regard en direction d'Hajime, et ce dernier hoche la tête. Il s'approche, prend sa main, et l'emmène avec lui tandis que Keiji vole jusqu'à la chambre de Kotaro.

Les excuses sont dures à sortir, mais finalement ils se serrent la main, et Kuroo accepte qu'il soit le chef de la ligue à la condition qu'il arrête de répéter ses pensées à voix haute.


	10. Neuf

Kenma ne met que quelques jours à deviner le pouvoir de Shoyo. En vérité, ce n'est pas si difficile, et comme le rouquin semble apprécier sa compagnie, il a tout le temps qui lui faut pour l'observer.

Tout d'abord, il remarque rapidement que son nouvel ami semble monté sur ressort : il déborde d'énergie et peut sans effort faire une nuit blanche sans être fatigué le lendemain. Également, et ce doit être ça qui lui met la puce à l'oreille, Shoyo évite de toucher les autres car il semble tout le temps plein d'électricité statique. Quiconque essaye de le toucher par surprise se prend une décharge assez importante pour arracher un cri.

Alors, un jour qu'ils sont tous deux assis sur le lit de Kenma, à jouer aux cartes, ce dernier lance mine de rien :

– Tu es électrique, n'est-ce pas ?

Shoyo sursaute presque, et laisse tomber ses cartes : l'autre y jette un œil et constate qu'il était largement en train de gagner.

– Comment tu le sais ?

Son ton est un peu effrayé, et Kenma ne comprend pas bien pourquoi. Un peu d'électricité, ce n'était pas si grave, si ?

– Et bien...

Il tend la main, et lui touche le bras ; presque immédiatement, une gerbe bleu lui fout une châtaigne et il ricane avec une grimace. Shoyo, lui, recule largement.

– Si tu le sais, alors pourquoi tu viens de me toucher ? demande t-il, vraiment étonné.

Kenma penche la tête d'un coté, fronce les sourcils, puis se rapproche.

– Ce n'est qu'un coup de jus. Tu maîtrises l'électricité, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rouquin hoche la tête, mais croit bon de rajouter :

– Enfin maîtriser c'est un grand mot, je... en fait je ne maîtrise pas grand chose, justement.

Et soudain, Kenma comprend : il a peur de blesser quelqu'un. Soit c'est déjà arrivé, soit quelqu'un le lui a reproché, mais en tout cas il n'est pas à l'aise avec ses pouvoirs. Il lui sourit, et s'approche encore jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent à travers leurs vêtements.

– Tu sais, apparemment quand Tooru est arrivé ici il maîtrisait tellement peu son pouvoir qu'il avait tout le temps mal à la tête.

Shoyo hausse les sourcils. C'est étonnant, forcement : Tooru à l'air de tout maîtriser, tout le temps. Il est sûr de lui, et presque tout le monde lui fait confiance.

– Il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, et quand je suis arrivé il se cachait tout le temps derrière Hajime.

Le rouquin baisse la tête, et pense à ce que son ami vient de lui dire.

– C'est... étonnant.

– Et oui. En fait, presque personne ne savait parfaitement utiliser son pouvoir en arrivant ici. Alors tu vois, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Il lui tend la main, pour confirmer ses dires, et Shoyo la fixe un moment avant de la prendre en faisant attention. Personne ne se prend de décharge, cette fois.


	11. Dix

Aujourd'hui, quand les enfants de l'Orphelinat se réveillent, il pleut des cordes, et cela ne semble pas près de s'arrêter. Keiji regarde par la fenêtre pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de descendre, et dans les escaliers il croise Kotaro qui lui fait un grand sourire. Dans le salon, Kenma lit un livre, Kuroo fait la sieste, et Oikawa et Suguru jouent aux échecs. Tout le monde vaque à ses occupations, et quand ils remarquent Keiji et Kotaro, les plus jeunes se lèvent et Lev se met à sauter sur le canapé.

– Jour de pluie ! chantonne t-il. Jour de pluie !

Même Kuroo sourit avec un air heureux, et soudain Daichi se lève et se racle la gorge.

– Bon, vous savez quel temps il fait, et nous sommes tous là. Vous n'avez pas oublié les règles ? Pas le droit pour la plupart d'utiliser vos pouvoirs, et Kuroo tu cherches le premier comme punition pour la dernière fois.

Suguru lui tire la langue et le concerné l'imite. Tout le monde a l'air pressé de commencer, et Tooru en profite pour faire échec et mat.

– Voilà, clame t-il. On peut y aller !

Kuroo soupire tandis que les enfants s'échappent du salon en criant et en riant. Les jours de pluie sont réservés au cache cache géant, et tout le monde y met du sien, avec quelques règles qui sont accrochés dans la cuisine.

_1\. Tooru ne peut pas compter._

En effet, lui ne peut contrôler son pouvoir – pas entièrement en tout cas – et entend donc les pensées des joueurs.

_2\. Keiji n'a pas le droit de voler jusqu'au toit._

Le toit n'est accessible pour personne, à part lui.

 _3\. Suguru a interdiction de se transformer en quoi que ce soit_.

Une fourmi serait bien trop dur à trouver.

_4\. A chaque fois que Kuroo triche, il doit compter à la prochaine partie._

Et cela arrive bien trop souvent.

_5\. Le bureau et la chambre du professeur sont interdits._

Il les laisse toujours en autonomie, alors les enfants essayent de respecter son espace personnel.

Tout cela suivi de plusieurs règles concernant les autres enfants et les endroits interdits, mais elles sont plus légères.

Une fois que Kuroo a terminé de compter, il se retourne et observe le salon. Tout est calme, mais il ne se laisse pas tromper : ces enfants sont fourbes, surtout les plus jeunes. La pièce est grande, comme tout l'Orphelinat, et les nombreux canapés tournés vers la cheminée lui donnent une idée. Il s'approche de cette dernière, regarde à l'intérieur, et fait un grand sourire au petit Morisuke qui se sert de ses mains et de ses pieds aimantés pour se coller au conduit. Il est plein de suie, et fait la moue quand Kuroo lui fait coucou avec un ricanement.

– Trouvé.

Comme les règles le stipulent, Morisuke descend – en éternuant – et va se placer dans le coin du salon, celui où le brun vient de compter. Sans attendre plus longtemps, ce dernier continue ses recherches, et trouvent les autres plus ou moins rapidement. Kenma et Shoyo sont sous un lit. Kotaro a l'étroit dans un placard. Suguru au dessus d'une poutre – et Kuroo lâche un rire diabolique en l'apercevant –. Daichi derrière une porte. Koushi dans les toilettes – comme d'habitude, les cache-caches lui font cet effet –.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ne manque que Keiji et Tooru. Cela n'étonne personne, car la plupart du temps ça se joue entre ces deux là.

Kuroo fouille l'Orphelinat, regarde dans toutes les pièces, mais au bout d'un moment il n'en peut plus : il abandonne.

– Vous pouvez sortir ! Cri t-il en sachant très bien qu'il sera entendu.

Tout le monde attend, réuni dans le salon, quand tout à coup un coussin du canapé se déplace et le petit corps de Keiji en sort.

– Hum, coucou.

Il replace tout comme il faut, puis s'assoit et observe les autres qui le regarde avec des airs ahuris.

– T'es là depuis le début ? demande Kuroo, outré.

Quand le brun hoche la tête, il manque de s'arracher les cheveux. Et comme si cela ne suffit pas, Tooru apparaît derrière le pouf qu'il avait préalablement placé dans un coin. Son sourire donne à tout le monde l'envie de l'étrangler, sauf Kotaro qui semble réellement impressionné.

– On refait une partie ? demanda Keiji.

Le premier trouvé soupir, puis va se placer dans le coin. Et c'est reparti ; les jours de pluie étaient vraiment les meilleurs, aux yeux de certains.


End file.
